dbrpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unalok
Pre-Successors Once a young teenager living in the city with his family, he started hearing loud booming noises, but he thought it was just some tests, but he was wrong. Buildings were falling over from a saiyan and a frost demon fighting, everyone was running and screaming. His family ran in and grabbed him, trying to run out, but their building shortly got cut in half, falling in rubble. Unalok woke up with his mother, father, and younger brother dead next to him. He was in massive pain. He looked around, no buildings were spared, as he saw the saiyan giving the frost demon a thumbs up for a good fight. This brought his anger towards the immigrants to be. He did some research about how earth was before the coming of Goku, it was very peaceful. He then promised himself one day, he would return earth to that rightful state. At that library, another fight went on outside, he ran outside glaring. As the two saiyans were sparring, a beam from one of them was dodged, as Unalok was hit, his body being massively damaged and half of his face being burned straight off. The only way to save him, was to make him an android, which he despised even more. He lived the rest of his life in sadness and disgust with himself, at the age of 28, he found a few humans with similar issues, not anything done to their bodies. This made him realize his destiny, that with the support of everyone, his goal would be unstoppable. Successors Unalok's name had never been heard, except for the ones loyal to his organization, the Equalizers. A tournament was being held at the World Martial Art Tournament Arena, where mortals of all races attended to battle for the pure satisfaction of their own strength, but on this day, Unalok vowed for the Equalizers to be known. During the final match of the tournament, Unalok along with 23 soldiers from his organization, unleashed an attack on all of the participants of this tournament. As the Equalizers fought, Unalok spectated from a distance, watching his loyalists take down many saiyans, and a few namekians. However, Nashini managed to kidnap Melanie and take her to Planet Vegeta. Unalok noticed this and joined a spacecraft to investigate. While Unalok was gone, all of the warriors at the World Martial Arts Tournament were either slaughtered, or deported back to where their home planet was. As Unalok arrived on Vegeta, it was too late, as Melanie had self destructed to deal a massive blow to Nashini for her cause, he would not let this go down in vein. Unalok returned Nashini to Earth for him to witness what he had left behind, as he pierced his liver. News reporters came rushing to question Unalok for what had just gone on, as he spoke on national television for the entire world to know his cause. Post-Successors Sometime between the events of Successors and Descendants, Unalok had the Equalizers go multiversal, as Unalok took the mantle of Universe 6's Guardian of Earth, as well as enslaving Universe 6's Namek for his own bidding. Battles List of Characters killed by Unalok * Sorce * Aquos * Molten Deities